


Experiment

by bjelkemander



Series: Âme, Chèvre, Fraternité [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjelkemander/pseuds/bjelkemander
Summary: Asriel has some kind of weird college experience.





	Experiment

Your brow furrowed as you gingerly clicked the return key on your laptop. You inhaled through gritted teeth as the markets sprung to life, rapidly escalating into a bull run. The market growth led to rapid stimulus in securities, as you pecked at your keyboard and tried to adjust for trade deficits and surplus - but it was to no avail. As soon as it had peaked, the market dived sharply, crashing through bear traps as it contracted back to the baseline. You sighed loudly in frustration as you pushed the laptop away. You’d crashed the economy again.

A friendly laugh sounded from above you, Asriel peering over the edge of his bunk as his attention was drawn from his botany textbook. “Still no luck, Frisk?” He teased, legs dangling lazily over the edge of the bed. You glanced up at him, rolling your eyes, before clearing your screen and closing down the mathematics program. You’d been cooped up in your dorm for nearly four hours now, trying to square the market scenario you’d received as part of your course work. It was only about halfway through the semester - you were looking forward to returning home for a few days next week - but even these first semester lessons were starting to run you down.

It wasn’t entirely unexpected, of course. Even as your heart had soared as you saw you’d been accepted into one of the most prestigious, elite universities in the country, you’d had a looming dread in your mind about the work that was to come. This wasn’t a glorified four-year gap year after high school before you finally bothered to sort out a career. There were high standards to be met, and the administration took every chance to remind you of that fact. You had a feeling a part of it was trying to filter out those who wouldn’t be able to hack it, but it weighed on your mind every time you tried to get your head around the subjects.

There were some silver linings, however. You’d been placed with another scholarship student, a goat monster by the name of Asriel. He’d come to the university on an academic scholarship, similar to you, though his field was more scientific than economic. You’d been apprehensive about living in such close quarters with another person - you’d been a single child growing up - but Asriel seemed to have a well-developed respect for you and your boundaries. He’d mentioned his little brother a few times, so maybe he had experience sharing a room.

Your train of thought was disturbed as Asriel thumped down beside you - though it’d really been more a slide than a jump from the top bunk, given his height. “Do you want me to take a look, Frisk?” He offered, kneeling down beside you to examine your notes. You hated relying on Asriel’s assistance sometimes. Yes, he was smart and willing, but he was so eager to help that it almost felt like taking advantage of him. You saw how late he stayed up, absorbed in whatever textbook or paper he’d been asked to assess this week, and it didn’t feel right to occupy his time and effort like this. Still. You didn’t want to be stuck here all day.

Taking your acquiescence in the affirmative, Asriel shuffled prone, laying on the floor next to you. He drew the laptop close, restarting the mathematics program and reloading the simulation. “Let me just check your numbers here.” He murmured, eyes darting across the screen as he matched numbers and equations against your drafts, and perhaps his own innate knowledge.

You felt lucky to be paired with Asriel. You weren’t yet quite good friends, but it seemed to be in the way there. Asriel had taken more quickly than you to the college life, though being a monster, it was probably easier for him to break the ice. He was a smart goat, academic too, and quite physically robust. He often spent Tuesdays late down on the rugby fields, having been selected to represent your college at the university tournament. You were surprised he’d taken to it at all, given how often he returned to your dorm with minor cuts and bruises; his snowy fur flecked with dirt and grass stains. He was so thoughtful and gentle otherwise, it seemed like the pursuit of an entirely different person. You’d committed to turn up to watch him when he played, though. He always said he appreciated it, and you did kind of enjoy watching him grapple and tackle his way across the field.

“Ah, here we are.” He interrupted, fingers dancing away on the keyboard as he checked and corrected your figures. “The industrial volatility values you’ve sourced are outdated... Productivity has grown far more strongly since then.” You were never sure how Asriel seemed to be able to fire off these facts and observations about whatever topic it was before him, but you couldn’t deny his talent. Then again, given how much time he spent around books, maybe he really was just as smart as he appeared. Adding a few extra variables to the problem, he gestured to the return key and smiled. “Give it another go.”

Raising an eyebrow, you focused intensely on the screen as the simulation restarted. It opened strongly again, the market value swelling to the same heights it had previously. Your heart sank as it began to dip again, but a soft gasp escaped your lips as it suddenly stabilised, trailing along from a bear trap slightly before gradually trending back toward the mean. You jumped as a quiet tone sounded from the laptop, indicating a sustainable growth model had been input.

“Nothing to it. Just make sure you check the external variables for everything you’re tracking. It’s tedious but it really works.” Asriel was always shy about his work; he didn’t like to brag. Still, you could always tell he got a kick out of helping you, either for his own ego, or just from helping you succeed. He sighed softly as he leaned forward to relax, resting his head in his hands. “Thanks for coming again to see me play yesterday, Frisk.” He said, kicking his legs lazily behind his back as the two of you lay there, still staring at the static graphs and spreadsheets on the screen. “I know sports isn’t really your thing, but it’s nice to have somebody looking out for me there.”

You turned to him shyly and shrugged. You were never a big fan of sports, true, and sometimes the action on the field seemed like organised chaos to you, but you saw how much work Asriel put into maintaining his body and form. If it made him feel more comfortable in the game, it wasn’t a burden at all. Seeing him play even gave you a strange rush sometimes - you never precisely knew what he was doing, but whenever he got his hands on the ball and managed to break out of the scrum, you couldn’t help but be transfixed, admiring his lean, toned figure as he sprinted toward the try line. In many ways, he was in peak physical form. As far as you knew for a goat monster, at least.

Brow furrowing, you reached out to trace a dark purple blotch bulging under the fur of his left hand, the bruise throbbing warmly as you pressed on it gently. “Oh, don’t worry.” He murmured, smiling softly as he reached out to present his hand. “I was stomped on in a scrum collapse... Painful, but could have been worse. I can still walk at least.” He joked, letting you take hold of his palm as you looked more closely over the battle scar. Beside the injury, his body was quite well-maintained; the fur covering his hand clean and soft, his claws neatly trimmed and filed. It was all slightly new to you; you realised this was probably the closest you’d ever looked at the goat, despite him spending so much time asleep barely a metre above you.

Asriel smiled as he let you study his hand, before collapsing onto his back at the side of the bed and sighing. “You heading home next week?” You nodded, gesturing across to the half-packed suitcase laying in the corner of the room. Half-packed was perhaps generous; you weren’t totally sure it had been unpacked in the first place. There was a closet, but you mostly wound up stashing books and smuggled bottles of liquor inside, with your clothes mostly spending time between the wash, your body, and the floor. Asriel didn’t begrudge you much for the mess; he spent most of his time absorbed in books, and you regularly had to go through the dorm with a lint roller and remove littered strands of his fur anyway.

“Lucky. I’m just going to be stuck around here for the break...” He murmured somewhat mournfully, staring up at the dim bulb that was the sole source of light in your room. “I’ve never been away from home this long before. Certainly not from my brother.” He continued, turning slightly to stare at you. You didn’t know much about Asriel’s brother, beyond what you could gather from the few family photos you’d seen in your time sharing the dorm. You simply offered a sympathetic but melancholy smile, reaching out to gently stroke his leg in comfort.

Asriel blushed at the sudden close touch, letting you continue nonetheless. “Ha... Careful, Frisk. I’ve got another bruise there.” He murmured, wincing slightly as you pat at his side a little too hard. “Maybe if you just rub it a little...” His face burned deep red as he realised what he’d said, drawing away from you slightly. “Sorry, Frisk, that’s a little weird. Forget about it.”

You laughed slightly and shrugged, shifting in next to him as you joined him in laying back on the floor. Asriel’s blush smouldered as you nestled in beside him, biting his lip as he glanced away momentarily. “I-I guess this is fine... Been needing to relax anyway. Last night was... I’m still pretty dusty.” He said somewhat abruptly, as though trying to change the subject. He’d been out late at a party with his rugby team last night, though you weren’t sure where. He’d mentioned it to you but you’d declined to join, claiming you had to work on your project - though you were just as apprehensive about being an awkward drag on him. Still, you’d helped him into his bunk when he’d stumbled home at two in the morning, retrieving his water bottle from the mini fridge after he’d fallen asleep still dressed.

“It’s just been so strange when I go out, recently... I’ve been trying to get into the dating scene a bit more, since everyone’s been making jokes about me basically being an android, but I dunno.” His voice took a more serious tone as he shook his head, gazing up as though through the low ceiling of your dorm. “Everything here is so much different from back home. It’s so hard to break the ice. And there’s so much more competition... It’s nothing like what I’m used to.” He rolled his head to the side, staring deeply as he glanced up at you. “Have you met anyone yet, Frisk?”

A small knot formed in your throat, as you shook your head uneasily. You were hardly a stranger to what he was talking about - you’d fooled around in high school, and while you were an ace at dealing out witty retorts and flirtations one-on-one, the atmosphere and culture of college parties were as much a mystery to you as well. Sighing softly, Asriel gazed back upward, his hand slowly tracking toward yours as though through misdirection - though you easily noticed the soft brush of his hand against yours. “I’m just a little confused, I guess... I don’t know what I want, I don’t know who I want.”

The knot in your throat turned to your stomach as you felt Asriel gently caress your hand, his coming to a rest just above yours. Was this a mistake, or was he really making a move? You’d never considered whether Asriel would feel that way before. Not for you, not for any male, really. Yes, he was quiet and bookish, and yes, he did play a sport that involved a lot of men jumping on each other, but you’d just pushed those thoughts aside as somewhat crude, lazy jokes. But what if? You’d never actually seen him bring a woman back to the dorm before, and while you’d assumed he just did the deed sight unsaid, you couldn’t actually recall him mentioning any apparent conquests. Maybe...

Pushing caution to the wind, you decided to take the chance. Grasping Asriel’s hand in yours, you turned to him and smiled, letting your fingers trace the inside of his palm. “A-Frisk...?” He gasped, tensing up as he realised what you were doing. You felt him try to draw away, but you resisted, loosening your grasp as you felt him give in. “I-I guess... This is alright.” He mumbled shyly, the deep burn returning to his cheeks as he smiled gingerly at you. Enamoured by the young’s goats reaction, you pulled onto your side, laying to face Asriel as you reached out to brush his ear aside with your free hand.

You stared deeply into his eyes, Asriel blinking expectantly as he lay there in anticipation. You’d never really paused to take a good look at his face before; then again, you’d never expected to be this close to him before. His eyes were deep, black and beady; similar to what you’d call a botanical goat in colour, but not shape. They were warm, glassy, and absorbing, the eyes of a goat who preferred to watch and observe rather than speak. You’d seen what you presumed to be a younger version of him in one photo; he looked much different these days, his round, chubby face having matured into a well-shaped, slender visage. His soft, raggedy ears flopped down on either side of his head; you reached out to stroke one, eliciting a soft moan of protest from the goat.

“Anooooon, please... They’re sensitive.” He whined, shaking gently to break his ear free of your grasps. “Try these, instead, maybe?” He murmured, blushing softly as he lowered his head. You obliged, taking one of his long, curved horns into your palm and gently running your thumbnail across it. The horns were possibly the most distinct difference from what you’d seen of Asriel as a child; while you figured it was a vestigial element of his caprine heritage, they were far more glorious than that of a regular goat; curling up and back onto themselves, rotating in nearly a 360° helix before slowly thinning to a tapered, but neatly filed, tip.

Asriel hummed softly as you gently grazed his horns, leaning into your touch. “Aha... That feels nice.” He murmured. You both turned to stare at each other as you broke your grasp, letting Asriel reach up to gently stroke your cheek in return. “Do... You mind?” He asked quietly, nearly a whisper, as he leaned in toward you, pausing as his lips were just millimetres from meeting yours. “This... Is okay, isn’t it?”

You were stunned. Not because this wasn’t what you wanted, but because... You just never expected it. You admired Asriel’s body, but you’d never coveted it. While you had previously experimented with yourself, it was something you’d never otherwise discussed with somebody - you didn’t want to seem like a pervert. And yet, here you were, prone on your college dorm floor, with one of the kindest, more handsome monsters you’d ever met just a breath away from kissing you.

Why not go all the way?

You responded to Asriel’s probing by simply closing the distance, eliciting a soft squeak of surprise from Asriel as his lips pressed against yours. His eyes drifted closed as you quickly slipped yours shut, remembering it was best to just let yourself get lost in the moment. You felt Asriel’s hand stroking at your arm as you savoured his touch, trying not to grin into the kiss as his fur tickled your face. You leaned into it, murmuring softly to let him know to just let go, as you tried to push everything from your mind but the thought of the boy you were kissing.

Feeling his tongue dance up against yours as you deepened the kiss, you suddenly shifted to swing a leg over Asriel, flipping back horizontally as you pressed your chest against his. Asriel groaned, though not in protest, simply reaching over to shift your weight into a more comfortable position. A shiver ran down your spine as you felt his chest flex and pulse against yours, a reminder of Asriel’s sheer physical prowess. Sliding a hand under his shirt, you stroked and groped at his abdomen, pressing your fingers into the tight, lean muscle of his pectorals.

His face radiating heat as he felt you prodding and exploring, he nonetheless acquiesced, pressing out his chest as he wrapped you in a tight hug. His shoulders and biceps constricted you as he forced his tongue past yours. Feeling something stir inside you, you almost cried out, but simply let it melt into a deep moan as you reached your free arm upward to grope at his ear.

A deep, strangled bleat emanated from Asriel’s throat, the sudden return to the erogenous zone causing the goat to squeeze on tighter. He let you continue this time, though, humming a low-pitched whine as you felt him stir and squirm beneath you, muscles pulsing and spasming slightly as you continued to molest his ears. A warm heat radiating toward your knee, one of Asriel’s legs entangled itself with yours, suddenly drawing you inward.

Your face immediately boiled, pressing yourself deeper into Asriel as you realised what you’d done to him. Was he going to be upset with you over this later? You pushed the thought from your mind, letting him do what he would - he should at least get to enjoy himself. You mumbled hazily as you felt Asriel grind up against your knee, the stiff lump in his jeans raging hot as he gently pressed himself onto you. Letting your own knee shift forward gently into Asriel, he groaned again as his entire body shuddered, the goat seeming to momentarily enter a spasm as he drew away slowly.

“Aha... Maybe we shouldn’t go too far...” He murmured, apparently having realised how far he’d gone. “Still...” He continued, biting his lip as he finally turned to meet your gaze, shyly. “That was fun.” He glanced away again, checking his watch casually before sighing. “I should probably be getting to training soon, anyway. So yeah.” He grunted as he raised himself up off the floor, walking toward his closet before apparently remembering himself. “That, uh... Was okay, wasn’t it?” He asked cautiously, a tender look on his face.

You simply smiled warmly and nodded. Getting to your feet as well, you walked over to him and brushed his fur out, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “W-Well... Maybe we can try again sometime.” Asriel said warmly, beaming as he grabbed his sports bag and headed for the door. “I’ll see you later, alright?” You raised a thumbs-up as you grabbed your laptop and flopped down on the bed, saving your work and checking it over one last time as you savoured the lingering flavour of cinnamon on your lips.


End file.
